William Pratt Famous Descendants
Rev. William Pratt (1562-1629) had two sons that immigrated to Early Colonial America and were founders of Connecticut Colony. Lt. William Pratt (1609-1678) and John Pratt (1607-1655). See William Pratt Famous Descendants for family links to Pratts, Huntsman, Romney and other famous Americans. See also: * Wikipedia Romney Family * Wikipedia Pratt Family * Romney-Huntsman-Pratt-Eyring-Kimball Family Tree - Major political-religious-scientific connections of the descendants of Jared Pratt. Founders of Connecticut Colony William Pratt (1609–1678) was an early colonial settler, a lieutenant in the Pequot War, and a representative to the General Court of Connecticut for 23 terms. William and his brother John Pratt (1607-1655) were two sons of Reverend William Pratt of England. William and John came to Massachusetts on the same ship as John Cotton and Thomas Hooker. Before that, William and John Pratt went with Thomas Hooker to Holland. Rev. Hooker and Rev Cotton attended the same college at Cambridge as Rev. William Pratt. All were strong believers in the Puritan movement. Rev. Hooker was an ardent believer in universal Christian suffrage and along with William and John Pratt broke away from Rev. Cotton of Massachusetts Bay Colony. They went on to found the Connecticut Colony, which on 14 January 1639 ratified "Fundamental Orders of Connecticut" which were inspired by the beliefs of Hooker. Connecticut is known as "The Constitution State" because of the hugely forward thinking of its founders, including the Pratt Brothers and Rev. Hooker who saw the future in American Democracy and freedom of Religion, as first espoused by its first truly Puritan Church leaders. Several of the Pratt brothers are listed on Hartford Founders Monument. Family Tree Worksheets * Samuel Merrill Immigrant Ancestors * Jared Pratt Immigrant Ancestors A B * Bigelow, Lawson R (1819-1863) - ( LRBigelow, MPratt, JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, WPratt, JPratt, Lt WPratt, WPratt) - Civil War Soldier - 85th NY Volunteers - C * Cook, Quenton L, (1940) - ( CBKimball, CKimball, CMWilliams, AMMerrill, SMerrill, JMerrill, IMerrill, SPratt, JPratt2, JPratt1, WPratt) )- LDS Apostle, HMO CEO, Business Lawyer D E F G H K * Kimball, Vaughn R. (1922-1945) - ( CKimball, CMWilliams, AMMerrill, SMerrill, JMerrill, IMerrill, SPratt, JPratt2, JPratt1, WPratt)) - WWII Veteran, died in Pacific Ocean Naval Battle. L Lee * Lee, Harold B (1899-1973): ( LEBingham, PCBingham, LPBingham, LABingham, JBingham6, JBingham5,( JBingham5, JBingham4, HBackus, EPratt3, WPratt2, WPratt1) - 11th President of the LDS Church / LDS Apostle. M * Merrill, Albina M (1826-1914) - ( SMerrill, JMerrill, IMerrill, SPratt, JPratt2, JPratt1, WPratt) - marched with Mormon Battalion with her children. * Merrill, Philemon C. (1820-1904) - Brother of Albina - marched with Mormon Battalion, * Merrill, Phoebe L. (1832-1909) - Sister of Albina - marched with Mormon Battalion as their nurse. P * Anna Amelia Pratt (1876-1926) - great-granddaughter of Jared Pratt (9) - married Gaskell Romney (1871-1955). Pioneers of Mormon colony in Mexico. * Anson Pratt (1801-1849) son of Jared Pratt (7), married Sally Barber (1805-1841). He fought at the Battle of Nauvoo. * Jared Pratt (1769-1839) ( OPratt, CPratt, WPratt, JPratt, Lt WPratt. WPratt (6)) - born in Canaan, New York, on November 25, 1769, the son of Obadiah Pratt and Jemina Tolls. He married 1799 to Charity Dickinson, a descendant of Anne Hutchinson and was father of early Mormon apostles, Parley P. Pratt and Orson Pratt. * Lavina Jemima Pratt (1787-1878) - Mormon Pioneer - Sister to Jared Pratt (6). * Obadiah Pratt (1742-1797) - parents were Pratt second cousins (5) ** ( CPratt, WPratt, JPratt, Lt WPratt. WPratt) ** ( SPratt, DPratt, SPratt, Lt WPratt. WPratt) * Orson Whitley Pratt (1811-1881) - one of the originaly 12 apostles of the LDS Church and Utah Pioneer. Son of Jared Pratt (7). * Parley Parker Pratt (1807-1857) - as an original Mormon Apostle and member of the Utah Territorial Legislature in 1854. He was assassinated in Arkansas. Son of Jared Pratt (7). * Rey Lucero Pratt (1878-1931) - President of the Mexican Mission of the LDS Church 1907-1931 (includes Mexican Civil War period). Grandson of Parley P. Pratt. * William Pratt (1609-1678) - One of 164 original Founders of Hartford CT. Son of William Pratt (1) Q R * George Wilcken Romney (1907-1995) ( AAPratt, HPratt, PPPratt, JPratt, OPratt, CPratt, WPratt, JPratt, Lt WPratt. WPratt) - President of AMC, Governor of Michigan and 1968 candidate for U.S. President. * Willard Mitt Romney (1947-) - Governor of Massachusetts and 2008,2012 Candidate for U.S. President. Son of George W. Romney. * Scott Romney - was a trustee at the Michigan State University and candidate for Michigan Attorney General in 1998.12 He is an attorney in Michigan and serves on several boards, including Compuware Corporation. Son of George W. Romney. S T U V * Van Cott, John Losee (1814-1883) ( LJPratt, OPratt, CPratt, WPratt, JPratt, Lt WPratt. WPratt) - Mormon pioneer who served a number of years as a Mormon mission leader in Scandinavia where many would join the Mormon church and migrate to Utah. W XYZ War Veterans American Revolutionary War * Bingham, Jeremiah (1760-1813): ( JBingham5, JBingham4, HBackus, EPratt3, WPratt2, WPratt1) - Col Putnam's Regt Category:Descendancy lists